


Patronage and Attributes of the Makers

by Ori_Cat



Category: Relic Master Series - Catherine Fisher
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Meta, Not A Fanfiction, with apologies to jude thaddaeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ori_Cat/pseuds/Ori_Cat
Summary: Most deities or saints have certain symbolism associated with them for patronage or veneration purposes. It is probable that the Order has also developed symbology regarding its own Makers. This is a brief summary of the iconography and patronage that the Order has assigned to each Maker.





	Patronage and Attributes of the Makers

Flain  


* Associated colours: Almost ubiquitously blue and gold, although white is rarely used as well.
  

* Images: Usually depicted with a sun, moons, or stars, or wearing a golden crown and holding a sceptre.
  

* Patron of: Authority and the legal system; innkeepers; managers; education and teaching; warfare; soldiers; and the succession of keepers within the Order.

Soren  


* Associated colours: Greens, yellows, and oranges are most common. White is rare.
  

* Images: Almost always depicted with wheat, fruit, or flowers. Crowned with flowers, a golden crown, or with a sun disk. Often barefooted. Other attributes include serpents and bees.
  

* Patron of: The harvest; farming and farmers; cowmen; domesticated animals; heaths, moors, and prairies; bakers and other food-preparing professions; rest and sleep; wildfires and the hearth; marriage; and fertility.

Tamar  


* Associated colours: Burgundy and dark green. Brown is sometime used but must be paired with green.
  

* Images: Usually shown holding a young animal, though the kind varies. Crowned either in bronze or with a buck’s antlers – various smaller attributes (eight-pointed stars, holly berries) may be suspended from the antlers.
  

* Patron of: Hunters; tanners; butchers; prostitutes; wild animals; the environment as a whole; forests; charcoal-burners; woodcutters; lay ministry; medicine and doctors; and marriage.

Theriss  


* Associated colours: All shades of blue, as well as blue-greens.
  

* Images: Shown clothed in seafoam or standing upon a wave. Attended by octopus or seabirds. Occasionally crowned with a crescent moon.
  

* Patron of: The ocean; marine, limnitic, littoral, and riparian zones; childbirth and pregnancy; fishermen and sailors; birds; dreams; and unwed women.

Halen  


* Associated colours: Black, purple, and silver. Occasionally brown is used as well.
  

* Images: Shown with keys, a lantern, or a smith’s tools. Crowned with budding willow branches or raw crystals.
  

* Patron of: Blacksmiths and other metalworkers; miners; widows, widowers and the grieving; merchants and those embarking on journeys; carpenters; forgetting and memory; poisons and venoms; and alpine tundra.

Kest  


* Associated colours: Brown, grey, and scarlet.
  

* Images: When depicted at all, crowned with silver or holding silver or gold coins. Sometime shown with wounded hands or bound with chains, but this is non-standard.
  

* Patron of: Thieves; torturers; executioners; people on the run from the law; lost causes and desperate situations; mortal injury or illness; natural disasters; caves; marshland; fermentation and beer-brewing; and suicides.

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply headcanon and is not intended to represent canon, or to be comprehensive. If you have different/more ideas about what each Maker should be associated with, feel free to say in the comments and maybe we can expand the list!


End file.
